The Perfect Host
by Ruah522
Summary: Naruto’s eyes snapped open and he gasped, as the lightning coursed through his system. Hitomi stared in shock. “What….?” “Hinata” Naruto screamed. Hitomi’s eyes widened. “How are you still resisting me?” Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the "purest" host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

**Prologue**

"_Is this it?"_ Naruto thought feverishly, as his body slumped forward. He would have collapsed by now, if it weren't for the bloodied chains holding him upright against the wall. A maniacal laugh filled the once silent room. Naruto lifted his head weakly, to find a smiling Madara staring back at him. "What?" Madara asked innocently. "Do you not like your room?" Naruto didn't feel like listening to his jokes, so he let his head drop once again.

"Tsk tsk Uzumaki Naruto, is that any way to treat the man that's going to let you be the key to the new, ninja way?" "Key?" Naruto asked confused. "Why yes, in fact, if it weren't for you being the "purest" host, my plan never could have worked." Madara stated. "I don't understand." Naruto said. "Why haven't you just extracted the kyuubi yet and what plan?" Naruto would have kept asking questions, but the last few questions proved strenuous. Madara smiled and continued talking. "You'll have to forgive a few members of Akatsuki, that weren't supposed to beat you this badly."

Madara stopped, eyeing Naruto carefully and with a hint of concern. "You must have put up quite a fight." Madara mused. "O well, it would be a shame if you died before your use was up, so don't die." With that Madara walked out of the room. Naruto just stared at the spot where Madara had once stood. Blood trickled down his face, as his breathing became shallower. "_I wonder why no one has noticed that I am missing."_ Naruto thought, right before the darkness overcame him.

**-End Prologue-**

--So how was it? This is my first attempt at writing stories. Reviews are much loved :D--


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the "purest" host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

**Chapter One Rewritten**

**Akatsuki's hideout, about ten days before the prologue.**

Madara watched as the Hachibi's, lifeless corpse fell to the ground with a deafening thud. He smiled in satisfaction, as he thought about how his plan was running smoother than expected. Clearing his throat, he turned to face the few members of Akatsuki that he had left. Since Sasuke and Karin had agreed to stay with him, he had gained two, more members, Hitomi and Kurou. They were green to how things ran, but they had a lot potential for this next assignment. "There is only one jinchuurki left now." Madara stated. "The nine-tailed fox is rather special to me, so I want him roughed up but alive. Zetsu will be your leader on this assignment. I am counting on you to bring him back without alerting Konaha of your presence. Karin that is where you step in. You're new found cloaking skills are rather impressive."

"Wait." Karin said. "Cloaking skills or not, won't they notice that Naruto is missing?" "Ya, and since we just captured the Hachibi, won't the security on him be hard to get around?" Hitomi chimed in. Madara glared at Karin and Hitomi. "Not if you're smart and use stealth. As far as a missing Naruto is concerned, Kurou will be taking care of that by taking his place." "People will see through the fake Naruto." Sasuke said from the corner he was standing in. "No." Madara said facing Sasuke. "Kurou is the best at what he does; they won't be able to tell the fake from the original." Sasuke just glared; he was to kewl to argue.

"Sasuke will be staying here with me, who knows what kind of mess may happen if he goes back to Konaha right now. Alright, you have your assignment, dismissed." Karin looked at Sasuke sadly. "_I know it would cause trouble, but I still wish you could come."_ "Karin, are you coming?" Zetsu asked with an impatient look. "Oh yes, I am coming. Sorry." Karin said as she followed her teammates out the door.

**Naruto's apartment about two days later.**

"Naruto, is everything alright?" Sai asked as he walked into the room. Naruto looked at him from his bed and flashed a smile. "Ya everything is great, no complaints here." Naruto lied. Sai wasn't fooled by his fake smile; he knew those all too well. "Naruto, you're lying." Naruto sighed as he got up from his bed and walked over to the window. "I'm trying to stay optimistic, you know." Naruto finally said after a few minutes of silence had passed. "Everything is just so chaotic right now, and I feel so useless being practically locked up in here. Konaha is facing another war, Granny Tsunadi has yet to wake up from her coma, and Sakura is out there somewhere trying to find Sasuke and kill him." Naruto frowned and then started yelling in frustration. "I feel so useless in here doing nothing. Ever since the Hachibi was captured, they won't let me leave this room. And with those guerillas guarding my door and windows, I'm doomed to stay in here forever."

Sai stared at the back of Naruto's head, wishing there was something he could do to help him. _"What good was reading all those books about bonds and friendship, if I can't even come up with one encouraging word now?" _ Naruto calmed down and turned around to look at Sai. "Why are you here, anyway?" "The Kazekage is worried about you, he senses that you are depressed and asked me to check on you." Naruto sighed. "Gaara. Tell him I'm alright and thanks." Sai nodded as he left the room. Naruto watched Sai leave, before turning his attention back to the window. "Sakura, I hope you're ok. I wonder if your search for Sasuke is going well. Will you really try to kill him, once you've found him?" "Who are you talking to?"

Naruto turned around startled as Temari stepped into the room. "Nobody, just myself I guess. It happens to you when you're stuck in a room all day." Naruto replied with a shrug. Temari just stared at him. "Well if you're done talking to yourself, then perhaps you can tell me what you want to eat." Naruto frowned. "Can I dine out for a change?" Temari sighed. "You are not supposed to leave the safety of this room." "Oh come on!" Naruto practically yelled. "Please, I am so sick of this room. I need a change of scenery. I am about to go crazy in here if I don't get out soon." Temari shook her head. "By leaving this room, you are risking your capture." Naruto started begging shamelessly. "I doubt Akatsuki is going to make a move in broad daylight, plus you're a jounin and I am just freaking awesome, pleaseeeee." Temari caved. "Alright, just quit begging that's pathetic. You only get half an hour, so make it quick." Naruto jumped up from the floor that he had been groveling on. "Alright, let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

**Ichiraku Ramen 25 mns later**

"You know that's like your twelfth bowl of ramen in ten minutes.' Temari said in disgust. Naruto just ignored her as he started in on his new dish. Temari sighed as she wondered where he put it all. "Are you sure you don't want to try any of our ramen dishes, miss?" The chef asked inquisitively. "Yes, I'm sure." Temari said trying to be polite. "I just ate before I got h……" Temari stopped in midsentence and turned her attention towards the woods. "Is everything alright, miss?" Temari held up a hand beckoning him to be silent for a moment.

_"I could just be imagining it, but I could have sworn I heard something suspicious. It's probably nothing, but with Naruto at risk, it would be foolish of me to just ignore it." _ Temari's eyes narrowed a little as she grabbed her kunai. "Naruto, stay here, I am going to check out what caused that noise." "It was probably just a squirrel." Naruto said between bites. "Maybe, just stay here anyway." Temari headed towards the forest only to return a few moments later. "You were right, it was just a squirrel." Temari said as she paid the old man. "Told you so." Naruto said somewhat smug.

"Well while I was in the woods I remembered that I have to give a letter to a member of the ANBU Black Ops." Naruto glanced at her peevishly. "Do I have to go?" Temari nodded. "It won't take that long I promise." Naruto sighed as he followed Tamari into the woods. _"How much further do we have to walk before she meets this guy?" _ Naruto thought in annoyance. _"We have been walking for like, twenty minutes."_ Temari suddenly stopped. _"Finally!"_ Naruto thought in relief. **THUMP **Naruto felt someone fall to the ground behind him. He turned around expecting it to be a member of the Black Ops, instead he found himself face to face with a member of Akatsuki.

Naruto stared in shock as he turned around and noticed that they were two more members with him. "Temari, what are you doing just standing there help me fight them." Naruto yelled. Temari just stood there, unresponsive. Naruto didn't know if he should be angry or confused. "Temari, what the hell?" Temari turned around and started laughing. Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What's gotten into you?" "Foolish little fox." Temari said as her grin widened. "Not everything is as it seems."

**-End Chapter-**

Reviews are much loved :D


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the "purest" host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

"_How much further do we have to walk before she meets this guy?" _Naruto thought in annoyance. _"We have been walking for like, twenty minutes."_ Temari suddenly stopped. _"Finally!"_ Naruto thought in relief. **THUMP **Naruto felt someone fall to the ground behind him. He turned around expecting it to be a member of the Black Ops, instead he found himself face to face with a member of Akatsuki.

Naruto stared in shock as he turned around and noticed that they were two more members with him. "Temari, what are you doing just standing there help me fight them." Naruto yelled. Temari just stood there, unresponsive. Naruto didn't know if he should be angry or confused. "Temari, what the hell?" Temari turned around and started laughing. Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What's gotten into you?" "Foolish little fox." Temari said as her grin widened. "Not everything is as it seems."

**Chapter Two**

It felt as if the world had stopped for a moment, or time had frozen. I couldn't understand why, but my body felt cold and heavy, my senses dull. That's when it dawned on me, the world hadn't stopped moving, I had. _"What?" _I glanced down just in time to see the sword being withdrawn from my chest. I grabbed at the wound trying desperately to stop the bleeding. I glanced up to look at Temari, who just stared at me coolly.

"You let your guard down." She stated as I collapsed. I saw feet, lots and lots of feet. _"I have to get up", _I thought desperately, "_If not I am going to wake up dead."_ I struggled against the darkness to no avail. The last thing I saw was her face. Temari knelt down and rolled Naruto onto his back to examine the injury. "Hitomi, this wound is almost fatal." Temari surmised with obvious disapproval. Hitomi shrugged. "He moved." Temari glared at him annoyed, before she shook her head and touched Naruto's forehead. "Utsusu."

The others watched as Temari's appearance altered and reshaped to that of Naruto's. "So that's how you do it." Hitomi said trying not to sound impressed. Kurou nodded as his mind processed all of Naruto's memories. "By touching the host's forehead, I can copy not only their looks, but their persona." "Where did you leave the girl?" Zetsu asked. "I left her under a tree, when I go and wake her up she won't remember a thing." Zetsu looked at Kurou for a moment before he knelt down and picked Naruto up. "Let's hope she doesn't remember anything for your sake." Kurou scowled. "Hitomi, Karin, let's go, our mission here is finished." Zetsu stated. Kurou watched them leave carrying Naruto with them. _"That boy has had a very interesting journey, I almost feel sorry that it has to end so tragically." _Kurou thought before heading into the woods to wake up Temari.

"Temari, hey Temari wake up." Temari eyes fluttered open as she saw Naruto looking at her with concern. "Naruto!" She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. The world spun and she felt her head pulsate. "Hey now take it easy." Naruto said steadying her, "I waited for you like you said, but when you never showed I got worried." "Never showed? Naruto, how long have I been here?"

Naruto frowned. "It's been almost half an hour." "Half an hour?" Temari repeated in surprise. "My guess is that you must have tripped on that big rock right there." Naruto said pointing. "_I tripped on a rock?!? That can't be right, but I don't remember anything else and Naruto seems to be ok."_ "Let's get you back to your room; this lunch break has already gone on far too long." Temari didn't know why, but she had a very ominous feeling in the back of her mind.

Meanwhile back in Akatsuki's hideout, Naruto was being strapped into a cylindrical tube. Madara surveyed the scene carefully to make sure there were no mistakes involved. Zetsu walked up beside him. "So what do you have planned for this one?" Madara continued to watch his project. "When I am finished with him, the world will finally see that I have been right all along." Madara smiled. "And I can finally see her again."

**-End Chapter-**

Author's note: Man, this chapter took me FOREVER to think of *sighs*. I must apologize for the layout if it is bad. My computer kept jacking it up, I believe I tried to fix this chapter a dozen times before I finally threw my computer at a wall…well perhaps that's a bit of an exaggeration. But I did try give me some cred. -_- Please let me know what you think, reviews are very much so appreciated. :D


	4. Q & A

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the "purest" host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

**Questions and Answers**

Question One: Why does you summary talk about a "pure" host, but your title is called the "perfect" host?

Answer: WOAH! Good question. Huh. I didn't even notice that. Joking ha ha Believe it or not there is a reason for that. I guess you're just going to have to read to learn what that reason is. :P

Question Two: Who are Hitomi and Kurou exactly?

Answer: Hitomi and Kurou are characters I made up for this story. Sadly a lot of the original members of Akatsuki are dead, and since I needed a few more bad guys well…. I took authors creative rights on that one.

Question Three: What are Hitomi's and Kurou's talents?

Answer: Hitomi's weapon of choice is a sword. He is kind of like Rock Lee, who has no talent for jutsu other than Tai jutsu. Hitomi prefers weapons though; he thinks they are more bad ass. He is also a master in the art of torture and brainwashing.

Kurou's special talent is the ability to completely steal another person's identity. He is very efficient in this, which is why Madara holds his talents in such high regard. Kurou simply has to touch the person's forehead and say Utsusu, which means copy. He can also make people fall asleep at will, which is probably how he got to Temari. Kurou is also a snappy dancer, but we won't get into that.

Question Four: What are Karin and Sasuke doing with Madara?

Answer: Well, since my story is taking place about a month after chapter 474, I can only assume that Sasuke ended up staying with Madara on some quest for power. As for Karin, well, she seems to be glued to Sasuke's hip so... Once again, I took creative liberty on that one.

Question Five: Madara mentioned a girl….

Answer: Ah! Yes, Madara did mention being able to see someone again. Too bad I am not one for spoiling a story.

Question Six: Why is Naruto in a tube? That's just weird to imagine.

Answer: Is it really that strange? Huh. *sighs* When I put him in a tube, I actually had that tube that Luke was in from Star Wars episode 5 in mind. (I hope that helps image wise, if you have seen that movie, though Naruto has clothes on sheesh.) I put him in there, because, in a way, he is being reborn into what Madara wants. *sighs* This is hard to explain without going into major spoilers. I hope that helps somewhat. Just use your imagination a little.

Question Seven: Who is your favorite member of Akatsuki?

Answer: What? That doesn't have to do with the story, but if you must know I ADORE Tobi! Too bad he got all serious and become Madara. That really bummed me out.

All right, I hope this Q and A helped you understand the story a little better. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Reviews are much loved :D


	5. Chapter 3

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the "purest" host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

"Never showed? Naruto how long have I been here?" Naruto frowned. "It's been almost half an hour." _"I tripped on a rock?!? That can't be right, but I don't remember anything else and Naruto seems to be ok."_ Meanwhile back in Akatsuki's hideout, Naruto was being strapped into a cylindrical tube. Madara smiled. "When I am done with him the world will finally see that I have been right all along. And I can finally see her again"

_{Italicized are someone's thoughts.} _

_**{Bold is Hitomi, in Naruto's mind.} **_

**Chapter Three**

"_I feel pain? It hurts. Why am I not healing? I don't feel the presence of the kyuubi. Does this mean I am dead? I thought death was peaceful." _ **" No, Naruto, you are not dead. You are still very much so alive." **_"Who's there?" _** "Who's there? Naruto, do you not recognize your own voice?" **_"My own voice? That can't be right. I know my voice, you're not it." _** "Are you sure?" **_"I…. ughh" __**"Hurts doesn't it. I am sure not just the **_**pain, but the betrayal also." **"Betrayal? I was betrayed, by who?" **"Who? Don't you mean**_** whom?" **__"Whom?" __**"Yes, don't you remember? Konaha has betrayed you. They never did give you a chance; they have scorned you since the beginning just for being the vessel of their enemy." **_

"_No, that's not right. I mean in the beginning, ya, but I have found friends and gained the respect of my village." __**"Are you sure about that? It was the village that beat you and left you for dead. They WANT you gone. Granny Tsunadi is in a coma, and the pervy sage is dead. There is nobody left to protect you from the village's TRUE feelings." **__But I have friends. Sakura, Shikamara, Gaara, Sai, Kakashi Sensei, and everyone else, they are my friends." __**"Heh, if they were your friends, then why are you dying? They ABADONED you Naruto. They realized you couldn't bring back Sasuke and they decided your use was up".**_

" _Sasuke? What are you talking about?" __** "Ha Ha HA. You really are an idiot. They really only wanted Sasuke back. They had hoped you could bring him back. Then once your use was up, well, accidents DO happen." "**__That's a lie. They would never…" __**"ARE YOU SURE? Why haven't they saved you yet?" **__"I... don't... know."_

"How is it coming along, Hitomi?" Madara said as he entered the room. Hitomi grinned. "Well, it's taken almost two days now, but his spirit is starting to waver." Madara frowned, dissatisfied with what he was hearing. "Two days, Hitomi? His spirit is just now starting to waver. That will not do" "Well, sir, Karin spent the first day healing him and binding the fox's spirit so it couldn't help him." Madara glared at Hitomi, who seemed to shrink a little from it. "I don't care how you do it; I want his spirit crushed before dawn."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Bu but sir, that's impossible. His spirit is way too strong to be…" Madara glared at him acidly. "We can replace you." Hitomi's breath caught in his throat. "Dawn, yes sir, I will have him broken." Madara stared at him impassively for a moment before he left the room. "See that you do." Hitomi stared at the door, grumpily. "I think I liked him better as Tobi." He then turned his attention to the tube where Naruto was uneasily sleeping. "Alright, kid it's going to be a long night."

**-End Chapter-**

So what do you think? Be kind, please leave reviews :D


	6. Chapter 4

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the "purest" host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

"I don't care how you do it; I want his spirit crushed before dawn." Hitomi's eyes widened. "Bu but sir, that's impossible. His spirit is way too strong to be…" Madara glared at him acidly. "We can replace you." Hitomi's breath caught in his throat. "Dawn, yes sir, I will have him broken." Madara stared at him impassively for a moment before he left the room. "See that you do." Hitomi stared at the door, grumpily. "I think I liked him better as Tobi." He then turned his attention to the tube where Naruto was uneasily sleeping. "Alright, kid it's going to be a long night."

**Chapter Four**

Hitomi watched as Naruto tossed around uneasily, fighting off the images that Hitomi was inducing. He frowned and walked over to the tube to study him better. _"How are you still resisting me?"_ He just couldn't understand it, he had done this many times before and none proved to be so challenging. Hitomi put his head down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Two hours before dawn, Madara isn't going to be pleased." He snapped his head up quickly and glowered. "Alright kid, that's it. No more Mr. nice guy. I don't normally use this method, but it seems that you won't cave any other way."

Zetsu looked up from his paper annoyed. "You want me to help you do what?" Hitomi stared at him like he was daft. "I want you to help me move the kid from the Souzou Saisei to the Inabikari." Zetsu's black half frowned while his white half remained thoughtful. He then smiled impishly. "You couldn't break his will, could you?" Hitomi turned away from Zetsu with a defeated expression. "His will is too strong for the Saisei, but it will soon crumble in the Inabikari."

Zetsu finally put his paper down and sighed. "Fine, I will help you move him, but you have to tend to the garden for a week." Hitomi scowled. _"Stinking bi-polar plant freak." _

Hitomi stared at Naruto, who was now chained in between two, long metal poles, sympathetically. _"I know I am supposed to be the master at torture and brainwashing, but I wouldn't wish this method on my best enemy." _He glanced at the clock and noticed that he had an hour and a half left. He then turned his attention back towards Naruto. "Alright kid, let's start."

There were so many images, memories, and voices floating around in his head. Some that he recognized and some that he didn't. There was also so much pain. Naruto didn't understand what was happening to him. He felt like every memory he had was somehow being rewritten. **"You never won that match with Kiba at the chunin exams. Master Jaraiya never trained you for two years. You never learned rasengan; therefore you never earned Lady Tsunadi's faith in you. You never became friends with Gaara, they all hate you, hate you. You're a failure. You're a mockery to the village, and a bitter disgrace to your father, the fourth hogake. Your mother hated that she gave birth to a demon, so she abandoned you, abandoned you like everyone else did and will. You are worthless." **

Naruto fought against the images. There had to be someone, someone who still cared about him. Someone…. Naruto thought about it hard, shoving aside all the images and voices that were jamming his senses. "_I know there is someone, but whom? Where are you?" _ There was a memory that was calling to him. Naruto followed it desperately, trying to make sense of all his jumbled thoughts. He ran into a locked door, he pushed against it futilely, trying to get it open. It was there he knew it; he just needed to find a way in.

Hitomi walked over to the controls, and rested his hand on the power switch. He looked at Naruto with a troubled expression, and then flipped the switch. The Inabikari glowed and hummed for a second, before it released a powerful jolt of electricity onto its beholder. As the electricity surged through Naruto's body, the door suddenly flew open.

"_He was pinned to the ground as Pein stood over him, ready to make the next blow. Hinata suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of Naruto defensively. "Pein looked at her. "Reinforcements eh?" I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto." Naruto screamed. "What are you doing here!!? Get out of here! You're no match—" "I know" Hinata said interrupting. "I'm just being selfish" Naruto growled. "What are you talking about!? What are you doing here!? It's dangerous." Hinata activated her byakugan. _

_ "I'm here on my own free will. I use to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way, but you, you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I am not afraid to die protecting you, because I love you. _

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he gasped, as the lightning coursed through his system. Hitomi stared in shock. "What….?" "Hinata" Naruto screamed. Hitomi's eyes widened. "How are you still resisting me?" Naruto screamed in defiance as he pulled on the chains, breaking them. Hitomi's mind raced. "You are not beating me" He screamed as he amped up the power.

Naruto screamed in pain as the voltage was amplified. Hitomi kept cranking it up as he watched Naruto. Naruto screamed in agony, as the darkness started to take over. Sweat beaded up on Hitomi's forehead, as he turned up the power a little more. "_If I turn this up any more, he is going to die." _ Naruto screamed one last defiant cry, before he collapsed. Hitomi turned off the voltage, and sighed in relief.

He then ran over to Naruto and unhooked him from the machine. Naruto fell to the ground. Hitomi leaned down and searched for a pulse. "Hinata" Naruto breathed. Hitomi stared at him in surprise. "Hinata?" Outside the sun rose declaring the new day.

As the sun rose higher over the horizon, Hinata woke up from her sleep with a start. "Naruto?" She breathed.

**-End Chapter-**

Souzou Seisei- genesis, creation, rebirth

Inabikari- lightning

Reviews are much loved :D


	7. Chapter 5

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the 'purest' host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

Naruto screamed in pain as the voltage was amplified. Hitomi kept cranking it up as he watched Naruto. Naruto screamed in agony, as the darkness started to take over. Sweat beaded up on Hitomi's forehead, as he turned up the power a little more. "_If I turn this up any more, he is going to die." _Naruto screamed one last defiant cry, before he collapsed. Hitomi turned off the voltage, and sighed in relief. He then ran over to Naruto and unhooked him from the machine. Naruto fell to the ground. Hitomi leaned down and searched for a pulse. "Hinata" Naruto breathed. Hitomi stared at him in surprise. "Hinata?" Outside the sun rose declaring the new day. As the sun rose higher over the horizon, Hinata woke up from her sleep with a start. "Naruto?" She breathed.

**Chapter Five**

Hinata went over to the window desperate for some fresh air. She welcomed the cool, morning breeze as she tried to make sense out of last night. The dream itself was unusual, but what really had her on edge was this one image that kept replaying itself. She shook her head. "It was just a dream, get a grip." She bit down on her lower lip, perplexed. She had seen Naruto, but it wasn't him somehow. He walked up to her with a sadistic smile and whispered in her ear. "Did you know, that deep down he really loves you too, he just doesn't know it yet." When she glanced up to ask who 'he' was, the image burst and was replaced with Naruto calling out to her in pain."

She shook her head as if she was trying to fling the dream out. "This is ridiculous, I will just go visit Naruto and confirm that he is fine." Feeling slightly at peace with her decision, Hinata hurried to get ready for the day.

Madara sat at his desk of major authority, and absentmindedly flicked random pieces of lint off of his outfit. He looked at the calendar, with an unreadable expression on his face. "October 23" He mumbled distractedly. "What about it?" Zetsu asked as he walked in to give Madara the morning report. Madara stared at him with the same unreadable expression. Zetsu looked at him expectantly. Madara pursed his lips and pulled out a wallet size photo from his cloak. He looked at it for a moment, before handing it to Zetsu.

Zetsu studied the photo for a moment, and glanced up at Madara curiously. "Issss this the person you spoke of the other day?" Madara took the photo back and smiled at it. "Yes, this is her." Zetsu watched his leader curiously, wondering if he was going to give any details." Madara simply returned the photo to his cloak, and turned his attention towards the window. He sat there thoughtful for a moment before sighing. "The sun is coming up; I guess I should go check on Hitomi's progress." Zetsu blinked. "Sir, May I ask what is so important about that date?" Madara turned his attention back to him. "You will know soon enough."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said as she walked into his room. Naruto (OMGAH FAKE NARUTO) glanced up at Hinata. _"Well well, if it isn't the Hyuga heiress coming to visit. It was expected, though, I mean she obviously likes him. Heh this kid is oblivious. Better play it kewl, or she might suspect something." _ Naruto (tis a fakey) smiled. "Oh hey Hinata, how's it going?" Hinata blushed and stammered. "Oh! I am w-well, um h-how are y-you?" She looked down shyly and twiddled her fingers. "Uh you can sit down; you don't have to stand in the doorway." Hinata jumped and turned a deeper shade of red. "Oh! Y-yes of um c-course." She pulled up a chair next to him, and glanced up shyly.

Naruto (FAKE N BAKE) watched her intently which only made her blush worse. _"She's really kind of cute. I mean that stuttering thing could get annoying after a while, but overall she's got the goods. Rich, powerful family, pretty face, nice body, hmmm. I might just take her from the kid, myself. _Naruto's tone suddenly shifted as he leaned in closer. Hinata glanced at him nervously. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" She stammered. Naruto (oh noes, he trying to get his flirt on) grabbed her hand and leaned in to gaze deeper into her eyes. "How could he-I have never noticed what a gentle beauty you radiate." He said almost slipping.

Hinata's face kept growing redder. "B-beauty m-me?" He looked at her warmly. "May I kiss you?" Hinata's eyes widened. "K-k-kiss m-m-me? Uh I uh, well I uh don't m-mind if that's what y-you uh." Naruto (jerk back off) put his finger on her lips to silence her. "Yes, Hinata, it's what I want." He caressed her face in his hands as he leaned in for a kiss. Hinata had to remind herself to breath as she closed her eyes and waited for him to make contact. "_I can't believe he is going to kiss me! Is this real?" _ As he leaned in further and was about to make contact, Hinata softly gasped and pulled back looking at him intently. She gazed into his eyes for a moment, before she mumbled an apology and ran out of the room.

Naruto ( ha ha loser) stared at her confused. "My breath doesn't smell that bad. Huh I wonder what's wrong with her." Hinata ran back towards her house. When she got in her room, she shut the door and sat down on the floor with her arms around her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she thought about what just happened. "I'm such an idiot." She sobbed. That moment when Naruto (who dat) was about to kiss her, she heard Naruto call out to her again. She knew the truth, even though she didn't want to believe it. She thought about it a moment before she headed out towards town.

Madara glared at Hitomi furiously. "What do you mean you need more time?" Hitomi cringed. "I told you his will was too strong to be broken overnight." Madara fumed. "How long?" Hitomi looked at Naruto's crumpled form. "Two days." Madara glared at him. "Are you sure this time?" "Yes, it's taking me a while, but I have finally found his weakness."

Gaara looked up from his papers with a confused expression. "What do you mean by 'Naruto needs our help?"

**-End Chapter-**

Chapter five yay! Review please and let me know what ya think? Any ideas ya'll want to throw in there. Reviews motivate me to write better and are well loved :D Who loves fake Naruto and cliffhangers? lol


	8. Chapter 6

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the 'purest' host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

Madara glared at Hitomi furiously. "What do you mean you need more time?" Hitomi cringed. "I told you his will was too strong to be broken overnight." Madara fumed. "How long?" Hitomi looked at Naruto's crumpled form. "Two days." Madara glared at him. "Are you sure this time?" "Yes, it's taking me a while, but I have finally found his weakness." Gaara looked up from his papers with a confused expression. "What do you mean by 'Naruto needs our help?"

**Chapter Six**

"I heard Naruto calling out to me; he is in trouble." Gaara looked confused. "Hinata, Naruto is fine; he is safe and sound in his room." "No! I know what I saw; that person isn't Naruto. I don't know how they have done it, but that man isn't Naruto." Gaara looked at Hinata, the way a person might look at someone who has lost their mind. "Hinata, Naruto hasn't left that room, he has been heavily guarded, what you're saying just isn't possible." Hinata shook her head. "I don't think you understand, I saw him. That person isn't Naruto. You have to trust me." Gaara was about to protest when Hinata cut him off. "Do you really want to ignore this, and when it's too late, discover that I was right? Naruto deserves better than that."

Gaara looked taken aback before he sighed. "Alright, I will have the situation looked into." Hinata looked slightly relieved. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Hinata, I will send word to you when I learn something. He has saved me in more ways than one, if you say he is in danger, then it will be looked into."

"_Is this it?"_ Naruto thought feverishly, as his body slumped forward. He would have collapsed by now, if it weren't for the bloodied chains holding him upright against the wall. A maniacal laugh filled the once silent room. Naruto lifted his head weakly, to find a smiling Madara staring back at him. "What?" Madara asked innocently. "Do you not like your room?" Naruto didn't feel like listening to his jokes, so he let his head drop once again.

"Tsk tsk Uzumaki Naruto, is that any way to treat the man that's going to let you be the key to the new, ninja way?" "Key?" Naruto asked confused. "Why yes, in fact, if it weren't for you being the "purest" host, my plan never could have worked." Madara stated. "I don't understand." Naruto said. "Why haven't you just extracted the kyuubi yet and what plan?" Naruto would have kept asking questions, but the last few questions proved strenuous. Madara smiled and continued talking. "You'll have to forgive a few members of Akatsuki, that weren't supposed to beat you this badly."

Madara stopped, eyeing Naruto carefully and with a hint of concern. "You must have put up quite a fight." Madara mused. "O well, it would be a shame if you died before your use was up, so don't die." With that Madara walked out of the room. Naruto just stared at the spot where Madara had once stood. Blood trickled down his face, as his breathing became shallower. "_I wonder why no one has noticed that I am missing."_ Naruto thought, right before the darkness overcame him.

Naruto woke up with a start. His breathing was labored and his shirt was drenched in sweat. He glanced around, trying to make sense out of what he was seeing. It was dark outside, and there was a full moon out. Sitting up confused, he realized that he was at a beach. "How did I end up here? Did Madara dump me here? This doesn't make any sense." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to understand his current situation. "Naruto?" He looked up startled. Hinata was standing before him. She was wearing a white dress, and her hair was blowing around her face. "Your alive." She said relief evident in her voice. Naruto just stared at her, at a loss for words. "How----?" She knelt down beside him and hugged him crying. "I was so worried." She sobbed.

He looked at her with confusion sprawled out across his face. "Where are we? Why are you here?" She looked up and blushed. "We're in the land of waves. I came out here for some fresh air." Naruto's face grew even more confused. "Why are you in the land of waves?" She looked out across the ocean. "You called me here." Naruto looked startled. "What do you mean 'I called you here'?" Her eyes still stayed fixed on the ocean. "You probably think I am crazy, but I have heard you calling to me for a week now. At first I thought I was losing it, but I sensed you were in danger. I talked to Gaara about it, and a team was dispatched to come find you. I can't explain it, but I felt lead to come here." She bit down on her lip and glanced at me cautiously.

I looked at her dumbstruck. She blushed and put her head down. "You think I am crazy, don't you." I looked at her warily. "No, I don't think you're crazy; it's just a lot to process." She looked up and nodded her head. She then blushed and looked at me shyly. "D-do you uh, well I m-mean would you like to, well, p-perhaps take a walk with me?" I looked at her surprised by this sudden request. "Uh, sure?" I sat up and extended my hand out for her to take. She blushed and took it. We then walked down the beach in complete silence.

As we walked further down the beach, we discovered that we weren't alone. A man stood along the shoreline with a fiddle in his hands. He had short brown hair, and his eyes were the color of the moon. He wore a long black coat, and had an air of mystery about him. He raised his bow and began to play. The melody was beautiful, and yet haunting. I felt dizzy as the music danced out across the waves. Hinata started walking towards the man, completely mesmerized. He turned towards her, almost like he was charming her. I looked at the scene, and felt a chill run up my spine. He smiled as his eyes flashed red for a moment. My eyes widened in horror, as I realized that Hinata was walking towards a demon. "Hinata, stay back." I screamed.

**-End Chapter-**

Authors Notes

*throws up hands in defense* Please don't start bombarding me with questions about this chapter. -_- This chapter shall be explained in the next one, just hang in there k. There is a reason for everything, I promise.

Other than the confusing plot change, how was it? Reviews are much loved :D


	9. Chapter 7

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the 'purest' host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/ tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

As we walked further down the beach, we discovered that we weren't alone. A man stood along the shoreline with a fiddle in his hands. He had short brown hair, and his eyes were the color of the moon. He wore a long black coat, and had an air of mystery about him. He raised his bow and began to play. The melody was beautiful, and yet haunting. I felt dizzy as the music danced out across the waves. Hinata started walking towards the man, completely mesmerized. He turned towards her, almost like he was charming her. I looked at the scene, and felt a chill run up my spine. He smiled as his eyes flashed red for a moment. My eyes widened in horror, as I realized that Hinata was walking towards a demon. "Hinata, stay back." I screamed.

**Chapter Seven**

The music took on a soothing tone, as the man's eyes closed. The moonlight peeped from behind the clouds, and highlighted Hinata. The air blew around her frame, rustling her hair and coaxing her further along. Lightning bugs danced around her casting colors like: blues, purples, greens, and soft yellows. A thin mist danced around the fiddler playfully. I looked at the scene in awe. That fiddle held a type of magic that seemed to control even nature. It was so beautiful, that for a moment, the danger of the moment seemed to evade my mind. The man opened his eyes again gazing upon her. I gasped and started running towards her.

I was running, but I wasn't covering any ground. It was like I was frozen in my place. My eyes widened as I looked on helplessly. "Hinata, stay back." I screamed hoping to bring her back. She smiled and closed her eyes. The fiddler bowed a little when she finally reached him. He caressed her cheek and stared at her like she was his long lost wife. "Hinata." He breathed. His words flowed like silk. I was confused. _"What in the hell is going on?" _ He turned his attention towards me. "I'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki, you lose." His bow turned into a sword, and he took a defensive stance. "You will not take her away from me without a fight." In the corner a pair of sharingan eyes glowed darkly.

Naruto (the fakey) sat in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Gaara walked into the room silently and rested his gaze upon the blond. Naruto looked at him expectantly. "Hey Gaara, is everything alright?" Gaara stared at him without uttering a word. Naruto blinked in surprise. "Gaara? Why are you staring at me like that?" Gaara continued to stare as if he was searching for something. Naruto looked at him in annoyance. "Gaara cut it out your getting on my nerves." Gaara looked at him for one more second and then silently slipped out of the door. Naruto stared at the door feeling a mixture of annoyance and paranoia. _"Has my cover somehow been blown? Do they suspect something?" _ "They will be able to see through the fake Naruto." Sasuke's words echoed in his mind. Kurou shook his head.

Gaara walked back towards his office in deep thought. _"There is no doubt about it, that's definitely not Naruto. I will not alert anyone to this yet, not until I learn a little bit more about our strange visitor." _ Gaara smiled in amusement as a thought ran across his mind. "_I think a little Konaha hospitality should do just fine."_

"You want me to bring some flowers to Naruto?" Ino asked. Gaara nodded. "Yes, I want you to rig the flowers with a listening device." Ino cocked her eyebrow. "Why?" Gaara leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "I thought the flowers might brighten his day." He said innocently hoping to avoid further questions. Ino blinked. "No, I understand that, but why does there have to be a listening device in them?" Gaara scratched his head. "So we will know if he is trying to sneak out?" Gaara said as if he was asking a question. Ino stared at him in disbelief. "Well, alright, if you say so." Gaara sighed in relief when she left the room.

"Naruto?" Ino said as she entered the room. Naruto looked at her from his bed and smiled. "Hey Ino, how's it going?" Ino smiled and walked beside his bed and placed the flowers on his nightstand. Naruto looked at the flower arrangement curiously. "Are those for me?" Ino nodded proudly. "I made this design just for you." Naruto smiled clearly touched. "Awe thanks. This is really beautiful. You have really outdone yourself." Ino beamed proudly. "So how have you been?" Naruto sighed. "Bored." She nodded. "I can see that. Don't worry, though, this should all be ending soon enough. Just hang in there a little bit longer." She said patting his leg. Naruto smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Ino-pig." A voice sayed from somewhere in the room. Ino's eyes flashed angrily at Naruto. "What did you just call me?

Naruto jumped up from his bed and started backing up against the wall, shaking his hands defensively. "N-n-n-no I didn't call you that." A fist slammed against his jaw as Ino knocked him across the room. Gaara sat at his desk amused as he listened to the sounds of protests and slamming fists.

**-End Chapter-**

Reviews are much loved :D

Author's Note: Alright, chapter seven! So our 'demon of the sea' needs a name. That has been opened up to ya'll. What's a good name for our fiddler?

Facts about our fiddler:

Name: ?

Age: 21

Height: 5'9

Weight: 160 lbs.

Talent: Plays Fiddle

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: White

Sign: Aquarius

Fashion: He wears a long black coat, and wears a blue shirt, black pants and shoes.

Has a mysterious air about him. No known past.


	10. Chapter 8

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the 'purest' host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/ tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

I was running, but I wasn't covering any ground. It was like I was frozen in my place. My eyes widened as I looked on helplessly. "Hinata, stay back." I screamed hoping to bring her back. She smiled and closed her eyes. The fiddler bowed a little when she finally reached him. He caressed her cheek and stared at her like she was his long lost wife. "Hinata." He breathed. His words flowed like silk. I was confused. _"What in the hell is going on?" _He turned his attention towards me. "I'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki, you lose." His bow turned into a sword, and he took a defensive stance. "You will not take her away from me without a fight." In the corner a pair of sharingan eyes glowed darkly.

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto stared at the fiddler skeptically, already aggravated at where this was heading. "Excuse me?" The fiddler shifted his stance slightly to a more polite one and bowed slightly. Naruto looked at him clearly bewildered. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Teras from the Mist." He stood up straight again and raised his sword. "And as I have said before, you will not take her without a fight." Naruto glared at him, his annoyance reaching a new peak. He scoffed as he pointed his finger angrily at Teras. "What makes you think I am going to fight you anyway?" He screamed. Teras cocked his eyebrow, amused by this response. "Do you not care if I take her away from you then?" Naruto jumped slightly, feeling thrown off by this statement. "What do you mean? Of course I care. Don't be stupid."

Teras snorted, clearly amused. "Then you will have to take her from me." Naruto growled as the kyuubi's chakra swirled within him. "What's the matter, Naruto? Are you afraid to fight me?" Teras mocked. Naruto's temper flared as his eyes glowed red. "I will wipe that smirk off your face." Naruto growled as he ran towards the fiddler. Teras smiled. _"I have him right where I want him."_ Naruto swiped at his head with a kunai. Teras jumped out of the way dodging the attack. Naruto turned around ready to strike again. Teras held up a hand, bidding him to stop. Naruto stopped his attack and eyed him with suspicion. "Let's make this more fun. Shall we?" Teras exclaimed as he clasped his hands together theatrically. "Fun?" Naruto said slowly. "Yes, winner takes all." Teras said grinning at him darkly. Naruto snorted. "Yeah, whatever." He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

Teras' eyes flashed with excitement. "Then we have agreed." Before Naruto could ask what he was talking about, Teras disappeared. _"What?"_ Naruto's eyes widened as his instincts took over causing him to jump to the side, just as Teras appeared behind him barely missing his head. Naruto didn't even have time to think as Teras relentlessly attacked him. _"He is so fast. I am barely on the offensive. If this keeps up…No! I have to win for her sake." _Naruto growled as he pushed him off with a force. Teras landed on a tree branch, eyes bright with excitement. Naruto glanced up, breathing sporadically. Teras didn't wait for him as he jumped off the branch, sword ready to strike. Naruto jumped out of the way and started making hand signs. Teras glanced around amused, noting that Naruto had just created a vast amount of clones.

Naruto didn't wait as he and another clone started to create the rasengan. Teras clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "That's a neat trick, but how are you going to hit me when you can't even catch me?" With that said Teras disappeared and reappeared sporadically. Naruto watched him carefully, noting that he seemed to be running in a circle. His instincts kicked in again as he jumped out of the way barely missing his sword. Naruto tried for the rasengan again._ "I think I have him figured out. He seems to always appear behind me after running around me five times. If I am right then I might be able to hit him."_ Naruto watched him carefully, testing his theory. _"One…two…three…four…five…crap!"_ Naruto jumped out of the way._ "I will just have to him him on the count of four then."_ Naruto smiled slightly feeling confident in his theory.

_"Alright, one…two…three…four…NOW!"_ Naruto turned rasengan in hand and heard a soft gasp as he made contact. The fiddler flew back with a force and hit a rock, causing it to crack. Naruto panted feeling exhausted from the fight. As the smoke cleared, Naruto squinted trying to see if he was still alive or not. "I win." Naruto stated towards the smoke. "Is that so?" Naruto felt his blood run cold as felt the sword cut slightly into the back of his neck. He turned around confused. "How…?!" Teras stood behind him completely unscathed. The sword cut a little deeper into his neck causing him to wince. "Wait, if you're here, then…" Naruto paled as the smoke cleared revealing Hinata's bloodied frame. Naruto stood there wide-eyed and gasping. "Hinata?" He screamed as tears started to run down his face.

Teras grabbed the back of his head and forced him down onto his knees, an expression of defeat. "I win." Teras stated coldly. Naruto didn't respond. His mind and body had gone into shock at the sight of her. "Winner takes all. You are now under my control." Teras stated. Sasuke walked out from the corner he had been concealing himself in. Sasuke's face remained emotionless as he knelt down to examine Naruto. **"Well? Did it work?"** A voice asked. Sasuke stood up and suddenly the beach disappeared revealing Hitomi's lab. Sasuke nodded. "He thinks he has killed her, his will has crumpled." Hitomi grinned. "Ah! Madara will be pleased. Strap him into the Saisei again." "Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Get someone else to do it. I don't take orders from you."

Hitomi glared furiously at Sasuke. "Fine, then tell Zetsu to come here." Sasuke strode out of the room. "Tell him yourself." Hitomi growled at the door in annoyance. "Hinata." Naruto said in a broken sob. Hitomi sighed as he strapped Naruto into the machine once more. Naruto stared back at him with uncomprehending eyes, seeing only Hinata's lifeless body on that beach. Hitomi flipped the switch as the machine hummed to life. "Let's finish this."

Madara spun around in his seat, completely bored. "Sir?" He glanced up to see Hitomi standing in his doorway proudly. "Have you completed your mission successfully this time?" Madara asked curtly. Hitomi beamed proudly. "He is now completely under your control." Madara grinned, clearly pleased with what he was hearing. "Excellent. Assemble our men together. I think it's time to refine our battle plans with Konaha." Hitomi frowned. "Get someone else to do it." He said stubbornly, hoping he could pull a Sasuke here. Madara stared at him. "Now. Or I will eat you." Hitomi jumped as he scrambled to carry out his order. Madara twirled in his chair once more. "Now I will have my revenge. Konaha will pay for their sins." He said as he stared at the moon.

Hinata was on the mountain top staring at the moon. _"Gaara hasn't spoken to me since the last time we talked. I wonder if he has found out anything about Naruto."_ She sighed as she closed her eyes and sprawled out on the grass. "I hope he is ok." She sighed. "**~Hinata!!~"** Hinata sat up gasping as she clutched her chest. "Naruto?" Hinata glanced around feeling herself start to panic as she ran towards the Hokage's office. "Gaara!" She screamed as she burst into his office. Gaara looked up from his papers in shock. "Hinata, what happened?" Her words came out in a tumble. "Something terrible has just happened. I can feel it. Naruto is in grave danger and I think Konaha is next."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded as she started sobbing. Gaara nodded solemnly. "Alright, I think it's time to have a talk with this so called 'Naruto' then. Guards." Four men appeared behind Hinata bowing. Gaara looked at them impassively. "Arrest Uzumaki Naruto." "Yes sir!" The men said in unison as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now, we'll get to the bottom of this." Gaara stated angrily.

**-End Chapter**

**Reviews are MUCH loved. :D**

**I would like to give a shout out to FrankandJoe3, for coming up with the name Teras. :D**

**-**


	11. Chapter 9

Title: The Perfect Host

Summary: Akatsuki has finally captured the nine-tailed fox. Madara wants him alive for a specific purpose. He called Naruto the 'purest' host. What exactly does Madara have in store for our young hero?

Genre: Suspense/ tragedy

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, other pairings undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Side Note: My story takes place about a month after chapter 474, so it may contain spoilers.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded as she started sobbing. Gaara nodded solemnly. "Alright, I think it's time to have a talk with this so called 'Naruto' then. Guards." Four men appeared behind Hinata bowing. Gaara looked at them impassively. "Arrest Uzumaki Naruto." "Yes sir!" The men said in unison as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now, we'll get to the bottom of this." Gaara stated angrily.

**Chapter Nine**

The atmosphere was dark and damp. The room carried a foul stench that smelled of decaying flesh. Five pairs of eyes glowed darkly as they carried a limp figure down deeper into the abyss. "Hitomi, are you sure this is going to work?" Hitomi's eyes snapped up in annoyance. "Of course I am sure." Sasuke looked back at him with a smirk. "Someone's defensive." He jeered. "Quiet, you two." Madara growled from the front. Sasuke and Hitomi looked away from each other in a childish fashion.

The sound of fists banging on the door awoke Naruto up with a start. "What the hell…?" Naruto yelped as four masked men suddenly threw him to the ground on his face. "What's your problem?" Naruto protested from the floor. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby under arrest for treason." The man with the dog masked stated impassively.

The villagers looked upon the scene with awe and confusion as the four masked men dragged a screaming Naruto through the streets. "Mom, do you see that?" A little boy asked. The mother looked at this scene with a blank face. "Yes, sweetheart, don't worry about it." The mother reassured him with a smile. _"Heh, I knew that the demon in him would emerge eventually."_ She thought with old disdain.

The atmosphere was dark and damp. The room carried a foul stench that smelled of decaying flesh. Five pair of eyes glowed darkly as they wrestled with a struggling figure down deeper into the abyss. "Sit" One commanded menacingly as they threw Naruto at a chair. "What the hell?" Naruto demanded incredulously. "Now is not the time for the innocent act." Gaara said as he walked into the light for Naruto to see. Naruto stared back at him with fake innocence and indignation. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. Naruto smirked. "I have no idea what's going on, but this joke has gone on too far, Gaara."

A hand came out from nowhere and slapped him hard. Naruto looked up in shock as Ibiki Morino's face came into view. "You can tell us who you are right now, and what your purpose is here, and your sentence might be reduced. If you refuse to tell us; then we will get to the bottom of it through force." Naruto studied him carefully before smirking. "Go ahead and try it then. There is nothing to tell." Ibiki frowned. "Very well then."

The atmosphere was dark and damp. The room carried a foul stench that smelled of decaying flesh. Five pair of eyes glowed darkly as they took their place at the star's points. A limp figure was sprawled out in the middle, breathing heavily. Madara looked at him with feverish excitement. "My time has come." He breathed. The five points of the stars glowed and pulsated as each member of Akatsuki took their place at the star's points.

Naruto's seal glowed in response as five symbols glowed within the center of each point. The five members whispered their part of the incantation to bring the ceremony towards completion. Then suddenly the room became still. The statue's eyes and mouth opened slowly. Madara glanced up reverently as he waited for the ceremony to be complete. A thin blue mist emerged from the statues mouth and drifted slowly towards Naruto's body and eventually engulfed him.

Kurou glanced up in defiance as Ibiki towered over him. "You ready to talk?" Ibiki demanded impassively. Kurou coughed up some blood and started laughing. "As I have said before, I have nothing to say to you." Ibiki's countenance darkened. "And as I have told you before, I will get it out of you before this night is over."

The atmosphere was dark and damp. The room carried a foul stench that smelled of decaying flesh. Six pair of eyes glowed darkly as they stood around Naruto. Outside the moon glowed ominously, like a messenger in the night forewarning the oncoming danger. Kurou's eyes were closed as if he was listening to someone. Ibiki glared at him in annoyance. Naruto's body suddenly convulsed as his eyes snapped open glowing red. A symbol appeared on his forehead and suddenly disappeared.

Kurou started laughing darkly. "It has been completed, you lose." Gaara felt a chill run down his spine. "What are you talking about?" Kurou smiled in innocence. Ibiki growled as he grabbed him by his shirt's collar. "Talk!" He growled menacingly. Kurou's body slumped forward. "Never." He breathed before his heart went still.

The atmosphere was dark and damp. The room carried a foul stench that smelled of decaying flesh. Five pair of eyes glowed darkly as they stood around Naruto. A pair of red, dull eyes joined them.

**-End Chapter-**

**Reviews are MUCH loved. :D **


End file.
